Goodbye Dad
by StayStrongxox
Summary: Oneshot set after last night tearjerking episode :'( How I thought Chlo, Donte and Izzy would find out about Toms death. Enjoy :)


**How sad was last night's Waterloo Road? R.I.P Tom :'( **

**Suppose it was fitting though, he started out in Series 1 on the roof helping someone, he died in Series 8 falling from the roof saving someone.**

**A/N: I don'tknow how old Izzy would specifically be, so I've left it for you to decide :)**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Chlo Charles didn't have a clue what time it was, but she knew it was sometime in the middle of the night.

'Donte... Babe, turn the alrm off' she murmured trying to block out the ringing. Donte Charles groaned and pulled Chlo closer to him.

'It's not the alarm' he murmured back, nuzzling his cheek into his wifes hair. The ringing stopped and Chlo smiled, only to groan when it started again. She opened her eyes, and it was then that she realised it wasn't the alarm, but her mobile. She swung an arm out and grabbed it blindly.

'Hello?' she mumbled, snuggling back into Donte's embrace.

_'Chlo?'_ cried Mika, on the other end of the line. Chlo frowned.

'Mika? It's the middle of the night!' Chlo said, her senses begining to wake.

_'Yes, I know and I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important, but it's Tom!'_ she cried. Chlo groaned and sat up, watching as Donte pulled a pillow over his head and rolled over.

'What about him?' Chlo yawned.

_'He's dead! He fell from the roof of Waterloo Road!'_ Mika cried. Chlo froze. _**What? Surely, she hadn't heard that right?**_

'Wh- What?' Chlo sniffed on the other end of the line.

_'Tom's dead!'_ she repeated. Chlo slowly went into shock. The man who was like a father to her, was dead.

'You're lying, Mika. YOU'RE LYING!' she suddenly screamed. That got Donte's attention and he sat up, wondering why his wife was desperately trying to hang back tears.

'Chlo? What's happened?' he asked. Chlo handed the phone to him and climbed from the bed, grabbing her dressing gown and rushing from the room. He looked at the caller id and frowned.

'Mika? What the hell has happened? Chlo's in tears' he asked, as he grabbed a t-shirt and headed out of the room, spotting Chlo in the kitchen.

_'It's Tom, Donte. He's died. He died tonight saving someone. Fell from the roof of Waterloo Road'_ Mika explained. Donte froze and ran a hand through his hair.

'Oh my god! Right, okay... Erm, I'm assuming Chlo wants to go up there to say goodbye?' he stated. He watched as Chlo turned around and nodded. ' Yes, she does. Are you coming?' he asked Mika.

_'Yeah, I'm coming. I'll pick you up tomorrow... Well, today, about eight?'_ suggested Mika. Donte nodded.

'Yeah. That'll be fine. See you in a few hours, Mi' he said, using his nickname for her.

_'See you then, bye' _

'Bye' he mirroed before hanging up. He placed Chlo's phone on the worktop before he walked towards her and wrapped his arms round her. She turned in his embrace and buried her face in his neck, as the loud sobs racked through her body. He tried to control his own, wanting to be strong for his wife, but ended up joining her, as they grieved for a man who was like a Dad to them.

'Mummy? Daddy? What's wrong?' asked Izzy, as she walked out of her bedroom, with her teddy clutched in one hand and rubbing her eyes with her other.

'Oh god, Izzy!' Chlo whispered. She gently broke her husbands embrace and headed towards her daughter, picking her up and hugging her tightly.

'Daddy? Why's Mummy crying?' Izzy asked, as her Mum sat down on the sofa, cradling her to her chest. Donte sighed and joined them.

'She's just got some bad news, sweetheart'

'Bad news?' inquired Izzy, looking at her Dad. Donte opened his mouth, but Chlo cleared her throat, a sign that she wanted to explain it to her.

'Izzy, sweetheart... You know Granddad Tom?'

'Yeah? I love Granddad Tom!' Izzy exclaimed, making Chlo smile sadly. She squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them again, calming herself down.

'Well, he's been sent on a very important quest... A quest to see if he has been good enough to join the angels' Chlo said. Izzy frowned.

'The angels?' she asked. Chlo nodded.

'You know like Grandma, and Auntie Lorna, AUntie Maxine and Uncle Adam?' Chlo listed.

'Uncle Adam? Daddy's friend?' Izzy asked, looking at her Dad, who nodded sadly as he remember his dear friend.

'Yes, sweetheart' Donte replied, stroking his daughters cheek.

'When does he have to go to the angels, Mummy? I want to wish him good luck, because that polite isn't it?' Izzy asked. Chlo couldn't hold the tears back anymore and she let them free, while she spoke.

'Oh sweetheart. He's already gone. He went last night. But we do get to wish him luck... We get to go see Granddad make his final journey' Chlo sobbed.

'How?' Izzy asked. This time Donte answered.

'Well, he's in a box. A very special box what good people have. And some people like your Mum, and Auntie Mika are going to say some words, some nice words, about him... And then, you know in supermarkets, when you put food on the till and it rolls forward?' Donte asked. Izzy nodded, while Chlo smiled at him. 'Well, Granddad will placed on one of them and that's how makes his way to the angels'. Izzy was quiet for a few minutes, before asking

'Will it hurt him?'

'No, sweetheart. It won't hurt him, darling' Chlo said, hugging her daughter.

'When will we see him again?' Izzy asked

'Not a for while, darling. When it's our turn to go to the angels, we'll see him then. He'll be waiting for us, waiting to greet us at the gates with Grandma and Auntie Lorna' said Chlo

'And Auntie Maxine and Uncle Adam' Izzy pipped up. Chlo and Donte smiled

'Yes, them too' Donte said. The young family lasped into silence, before Izzy spoke again.

'Can I say something to Granddad now? Will he hear me?' Izzy asked her parents. Chlo and Donte looked at each other and smiled

'Yeah, shall we go and say it on the balcony? Up to the stars?' Donte asked. Izzy nodded and Donte lifted her into his arms, heading for the balcony. The cold breeze making the family huddle together.

'Which star is Granddads?' Izzy asked, making Chlo smile. Her daughter was very smart for someone so young and she was proud of the way Izzy was handling Tom's death. If she was honest, Chlo had been expecting screams and cries from her little daughter.

'Granddad? I hope you can hear me... I love you, Granddad and I always will. I'm going to miss you lots, but I know you'll be here, as an angel. I hope Grandma and Auntie Lorna are there to greet you. Love you, Granddad' Izzy said, looking up into the night sky. The young family watched a star got brighter in the sky and flashed, making Izzy gasp.

'Was that Granddad?' she asked her parents, both of whom had tears rolling down their cheeks.

'Yes, I think it was, darling' Donte said, seeing that his wife was too choked up with emotion to speak. They stayed outside for a little while, looking up at the stars, before Izzy began to shiver.

'Come on, let's go back in. Do you want to stay with us tonight?' Donte asked his daughter, who nodded. He headed inside, only to stop when he realised Chlo wasn't behind him.

'Chlo?' he asked. She turned to face him.

'I'll be in, in a minute' she said. Donte nodded and heading to the room with Izzy, leaving Chlo to say goodbye in peace.

'Tom... so young. Always said you should've been a social service dude. You loved helping people, and I think you saved and helped people more times than you taught... I'm hoping that this is a dream I'll wake up from and you'll be alive and well, and gearingup for a visit from us... But I know it won't happen... Hope Mum is there to greet you, with th baby you two lost. You can be what you always wanted with her now, a proper family... I love you, Tom. You were more than a teacher to me, you were a Dad to me... Night god bless, Dad' said Chlo, blowing a kiss up to the star what had twinckled for Izzy, before heading back inside and back to her family.

**The sky may have gained another star and heaven may have gained another angel, but Tom Clarkson will always live on in there memories.**

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


End file.
